The Legend Of The Ten Tails
by Psycho Bloodlust
Summary: Hello all, welcome to this hellhole called Konoha. I am Tenma Uwabami of The Leaf. Here I was born, but it is not my village.My whole life, wasted on these ungrateful fools. I am different. I am a Jinchuuriki, and I seal the legendary ten tailed lion, Sarlihudon. I saved so many when I was a newborn, but what do I get? Misery. Slight AU, OC story. Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

Fourteen years ago, a ten tailed lion attacked the land. It was a legendary demon, said to come from Jashin himself. Each tail was a slithering snake, fangs laced in deadly poison. It nearly destroyed the land. Our hero was a kunoichi. What she did, was incredible. The ten tails was the hardest to contain. In her arms, a newborn baby girl. She alone stood in the monster's path. It was about to attack with a tail, when the kunoichi did extremely complicated handsigns. The demon roared in pain and horror as it faded away, into the girl. The girl had black hair, pale skin, a seal on her upper arm near the shoulder , and, most noticeable, slightly slanted gold eyes like that of a snake. The kunoichi put the girl down, then coughed up blood. She fell and tried to get up but couldn't. Lying next to the girl, she whispered, "Good luck, my daughter." The kunoichi saw people coming, before closing her eyes the final time.

A group of leaf nin came upon the two. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi among them. Sarutobi picked the child up. "What are we going to do with her?" asked Jiraiya. "We will take her back to the village. She was born there so she is our responsibility." Sarutobi answered. "I say we kill it now!" yelled one of the shinobi. There was a cheer of agreement. "Enough!" shouted Sarutobi. Everyone was quiet. "She will come with us. If anyone attempts to harm her, I will deal with them!" He said, walking back to the village. Minato would help protect her.

~~At Konoha~~

Minato and Sarutobi were in an empty room. Minato was holding the girl in his arms. She was asleep. "Sarutobi, what will we do with her? If people know who her father was, they would demand we kill her." He was concerned for the girl. "I don-" Sarutobi started, when suddenly Anko burst through the door. "Orochimaru's go- wait, who's the kid and why does she look so much like Orochimaru?" Anko asked slowly, looking at the sleeping infant. Sarutobi sighed. "Because this is his daughter, Tenma, as he called her." Sarutobi answered wearily.

"Wait, his daughter?" Anko blinked, not really believing him. Then she remembered how happy Orochimaru was the last few months.

"Yes, and she is also the vessel for the ten tails" Minato answered.

"No! We can't keep her alive! It would be disastrous!" She yelled and the infant woke up. Anko stared at the baby. She looked up and stared back. She reached her small hand out, trying to touch the new person. Anko turned away. "No!" She said again.

Sarutobi only watched. Anko felt something brush her shoulder. She looked down at the girl. Tenma's eyes were full of innocence and curiosity. Anko smiled and took her. To think that this was the child of her former sensei.

Sarutobi looked at her again. "What did you want to say?" He asked. Anko looked up. "Orochimaru's gone. He said he'd be back for revenge" She answered. "Oh, and everyone is waiting for you two" She added.

~~In the council room, 5 minutes later~~

The room was buzzing with excitement. The ten tails is gone but this meeting was for something else. Sarutobi and Minato came in, Anko following, with the infant in her arms. Some of the shinobi saw the infant and backed away, seeing how it looked. One of the younger shinobi saw it and yelled "Kill that demon!" The whole room went quiet. One shinobi spoke first. "What is this meeting for? Now is the time for festivities, not baby-sitting!" Minato looked at him. "This child is the vessel for the ten tails." He started. Immediately there were shouts of 'Kill it!' and 'How dare you keep that thing alive!'. "That's enough!" shouted Anko, much to everyone's surprise. "If anyone touches this child I will personally see to it that you are tortured, begging for death!" She shouted. Everyone is quiet. "And also, if anyone hurts the baby, there is also a matter of exile" Added Sarutobi. Everyone nodded. They were dismissed. Anko stayed behind with Sarutobi and Minato. "Are you sure you'll look after her till she can go to the orphanage?" Minato asked. Anko nodded "I will, and I will watch over her even after that" "Then you can go" Sarutobi said.

A/N: And so it starts! Please review, and please, no flames. This is my first fic so I hope you like it!


	2. Growing Up Part 1

Tenma lived with Anko for a few months, then she had to go to the orphanage. No one bothered looking after her. The second year that she was there was the Kyuubi attack. They put another boy in. He was just as horribly cared for. When her third birthday came she got a visitor. He cleaned her up and cared for her for the night, then he disapeared.

When she was five, they kicked her out. She didn't have anywhere to go. She wandered around aimlessly. She was thrown with rocks and rotten food. She ran. She found her way to a house that seemed familliar. She went in and hoped that nobody would follow her. She looked through a window and saw the people leaving. "What are you doing?" She suddenly heard a voice ask. She jumped slightly and turned around. She saw a purple haired kunoichi. "I asked you something Tenma." Tenma was afraid. Who was this lady and how does she know her name?

~~ Tenma's POV~~

I looked at her. I didn't trust her. I threw a punch trying to hit hern the face, but halfway I changed course and hit her in the stomach with my other hand. She caught both my hands. I thought fast and used the momentim to kick her in the stomach. She didn't see that coming. She let me go and I tried to run. Suddenly I fell. I felt something hurt. I tried getting back up but the kunoichi had me pinned. "Where do you think you're going, ya little fighter?" She asked. I stopped struggling. "Now answer my questions. What are you doing?" She asked again. "Well, I'm trapped under a fast kunoichi, having trouble breathing" I answered. She let me up but held my shoulder. "Not what I meant, smartmouth." She said with a light laugh. "What's so funny?" I demanded. "You were always a fighter. Good to see that hasn't changed" I looked at her a bit confused. "Wait, you know me?" I asked. "Yea, after all I took care of you for a few months when you were a baby!" She looked kinda happy to see me.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked. "A mob chased and hurt me. Needed to hide." I said. She looked mad. "Those bastards!" She yelled. I looked at her curiously. "Why are you mad?" I asked. She looked at me. "Because I was supposed to protect you." She said simply. "Why?" I asked again. "A promise and a favor." She said. "Oh" I said and looked down. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up" She said.

She showed me the bathroom and the room I could use. I took a shower. It felt weird. After I was clean I went to the room and found clean clothes. They were a bit big but I was happy with new clothes. I sat on the bed, not knowing what to do. I heard a knock on my door. Anko came in. "See! You look a lot better!" She said, looking happy. She had a hairbrush in her hand. She sat behind me on the bed. "Tell me if I hurt you, kay?" I nodded slightly. She started combing my long, black hair. "Wow, not even one knot. When was the last time someone brushed your hair?" She asked, a bit surprised. "I don't know. I can't remember" I answered honestly.

"Do you know who my parents are?" I asked. She only looked at me sadly. 'I'll take that as a no' I thought. "You can stay here tonight, if you like." She said. I nodded and she was about to go out. "Wait, who are you?" I asked when she was near the door. "The name's Anko." She said and left. I collapsed on the bed. One day down, a lifetime to go.

~~time skip,next morning, 2 am~~

I woke up. I was somewhere new. I panicked. I got up and looked around. Everything came rushing back. Anko, the mini fight, the mob, everything. I didn't know if I wanted to stay. I went to the window. It wasn't locked so I wasily opened it and went out. The streets were deserted. I ran . I found my way to the top of Hokage Rock. I went into the forest. I took out the kunai I pick pocketed from Anko out. I needed weapons, however weak they might be. I found a few small logs. I started scratching the logs, making weapons.

~~time skip, 7 hours, 9 am~~

I was sitting on the ground, my hands full of cuts. I made a number of wooden kunai and shuriken that could leave a bruise. My only real kunai was in my hand. I was tired and hungry. I threw my kunai at a tree and narrowly missed. I ran and retrieved it. I put it in my pocket, away from my wooden weapons. I collapsed from exaustion. I just sat there, sweat dripping from my brow. I heard someone coming.

I got up and climbed a tree with low branches. As I climbed I saw someone come into the clearing. I felt my hands sting. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream out in pain. The person just stood there. I tried to climb a bit higher when suddenly, the branch I was sitting on snapped. I was falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw Anko.

"Nice of you to drop by" she said jokingly. I was not amused. I pulled out a wooden kunai and hit her with it. I surprised her. She dropped me. I got up and ignored the pain and exaustion. I knew better than to try and run. I backed up a few steps, keeping my eyes on her. She looked amused. I got out wooden shuriken and threw her with them. They weren't balanced and my aim was off, but one would've hit, if she didn't catch it. She studied my weapon. I got my real kunai out and, while she was occupied, and aimed for her stomach. I threw it but it hit her leg. "Gah!" she shouted in pain. I turned and ran. She shouted after me but I ignored her. I needed to get away.

~~Time skip, few hours~~

I was deep in a forest. I had lost half my weapons. I managed to find a blueberry bush and a small stream. Better yet, there was a cave nearby. I needed to get away for a while. Away from that village. I was weak, yes, but more than that, I was scared. I already went into the cave. It was cold, but dry and isolated. I needed to go to the village to see if I can get weapons. Later. Now, I needed sleep. I went into the cave and climbed onto a little ledge. I layed there.

A/N: Yup, chapter 2!


	3. Growing up Part 2

~~6 pm, cave~~

I woke with a start. I was still in the cave. But, I wasn't alone. I climbed down from the ledge and saw someone dash from the cave. I saw something on the cave floor. It was a scroll. Did he mean to leave it here or did he drop it? I don't really care. I'm keeping it. I put it in my now empty pocket, as I either used or broke my shuriken and kunai. I walked out of the cave and saw it was getting a bit dark. I ran in the direction of the village. I stopped a few times, trying to find a way to the village. After about an hour I found it. The streets were nearly empty. I'm too late to get weapons. I did know about one place.

I stood in front of the house. I knocked and waited. I heard a bit of grunting and someone coming to the door. Anko opened the door, surprised that I was here. "I'm sorry for hurting you!" I blurted out. "It's okay kid. I didn't expect you to hit me." She said, smirking slightly. She stood out of the way and motioned for me to enter. I cautiously stepped in. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Where were you today?" She asked curiously. "Out in the woods, in a cave near a small river." I answered honestly. "Can I stay here again?" I asked out of the blue. "Sure kid. Just don't run off again." She said. "If I do just stay here. I'll come back. I hope" I whispered the last part. "And if you have your own apartment?" She asked.

I looked at her in confusion. "And every week you get money for food?" She asked. "How?" I asked. "I know people" She said and smirked. "Thank you! Thank you Anko!" I kept thanking her. "Okay, relax!" She shouted and I became quiet. "Crazy kid!" She muttered but I heard it. I ran past her to the room she let me have. I locked the door so she couldn't get in. Surprisingly, she didn't try and follow.

I took out the scroll. Might as well train in here, if I can train. I opened the scroll. The handsigns weren't too difficult. I practiced them a few times. I got the hang of them and looked at the name. "Sen'eijashu" I said aloud. Saying it a few more times, I thought it sounded snake like. I heard someone outside, who was listening. I stood up and did the handsigns. "Sen'eijashu" I said as I punched the air. A small snake came from. "Woa, cool" I said as the snake dissapeared back into my sleeve. It was completely gone. Suddenly the door was rammed down. I didn't think. I did. "Sen'eijashu!" I said, doing the handsigns, shooting a bit bigger snake. It bit Anko on the leg. "Oops" I pulled the snake back. Anko looked from me to the scroll, her eyes wide. 'No' I saw her whisper inaudibly, over and over again. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Where did you get the scroll?!"She damanded. "I-I found it in t-the cave!" I said, a bit afraid. What was so bad? "Never use that jutsu again!" She shouted. She was more upset than mad. I nodded shakily as she picked the scroll up from the floor. "Get some sleep" She told me. I complied.

~~Time skip, 3 weeks, not POV~~

"So kid, you're moving out. You sure you'll be okay?" Asked a very concered purple haired kunoichi. "Yea Anko, I'll be fine, I promise" said a black haired, pale skinned five year old. Tenma was finally getting her own apartment. Anko wanted her to stay but she refused. Now it was where their paths seperated.

Tenma went to the outskirts of Konoha to her new apartment. She might be five, but she was smarter and stronger than an eleven year old. After all, Anko trained her in taijutsu these past few weeks. Now it was all up to the young girl. She made it to her new home without any incidents. She got there. It was a bit rundown, but better than nothing. She went in and found the bedroom. She started unpacking. "No mercy for what we are doing, No thought to even what we have done,We don't need to feel the sorrow, No remorse for the helpless one" She started singing to herself. "Only the strong survive, No one to save the weaker race, We are ready to kill all comers, Like a sharpened kunai right at your face" She continued then stop. She heard someone laugh. She spun around and threw a kunai at the intruder. A young boy, no older than 8, stood there. He had silver hair and wore glasses. He barely sidestepped. "Who are you?" She asked him slowly.

A/N: And so this chapter is done! Wow, three in one day. Don't expect me to update this fast any other day! And guys, I'm really trying, so reviews would really be apreciated


	4. Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3

"I'm Kabuto. Who are you?" He asked, looking at me. "Tenma. Tenma Uwabami." I answered. "Doesn't your name mean Demon Snake? You don't look like a demon" he stated. "I might not look like one but that doesn't mean I'm not one" I said smirking slightly. He pushed his glasses up, also smirking slightly. "I never underestimate people" He said simply.

I think I just made a new friend.

~~Time skip, 4 years, No POV~~

The years went by quickly. Tenma didn't go to the academy at 6. Instead Kabuto helped her learn and train. He had graduated this year and become a genin. He was 12 and Tenma was 9. She decided that this year she'll finally go to the academy. They've already accepted her. She would be put in with the appropriate age group if she passed the test. She could actually graduate already, from what Kabuto showed her. She had mastered the shadow clone jutsu and all other jutsus they taught Kabuto, with a few extras. He taught her a few jutsus he picked up from the medical nins. Tenma was ready. She was sitting in an empty class, waiting for a teacher to come give her the test. She waited, and waited, then finally a silver haired nin that wore a mask, came. He looked at her with his one uncovered eye. "You're the one that needs the test?" he asked, having been distracted.

She nodded. "I've seen you train and I could have sworn you were a genin." He stated. She shrugged. "I need to write the test to become a genin. Or at least, to get into the academy." she said impatiently. He walked to her and gave her a test. "This is the written part of the test. There is also a test is taijutsu and ninjutsu." He said. She nodded and started writing. "It was too easy" She stated after 7 minutes. He took the test and read it through. "Well, it seems like you're smart enough to graduate now. But that's not all that needs to be tested. Follow me" He said, walking to the door. They went to some training posts. There was a genin. To be more precise, Kabuto. "This is-" Kakashi started. "Kabuto." she said, looking at the smirking medical nin. "Oh? You already know him?" He asked. Both she and Kabuto nodded. "Okay. He will test you with taijutsu and ninjutsu." Kakashi said. He stayed so he would watch. Tenma looked at Kabuto and got into a stance. He was in the same stance.

~~Tenma's POV~~

I looked at Kabuto. "Begin!" The nin, Kakashi, yelled. I didn't move, and neither did Kabuto. It was a stand off. Then, suddenly, Kabuto came up to me and tried to hit me in the stomach. He nearly did, but I went to the side. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Almost. He was stronger and he broke free, landing a punch in my stomach. Time to use some of the tricks he taught me. I focussed chakra into my feet, and ran up to him, only to drop down and kick him in the jaw. He staggered back and I kicked his legs from under him. "You learned fast" He stated. "You were a good teacher" I said, smirking slightly. I let my guard down and he got to his feet. He threw sand in my eyes. A dirty trick but a good one. Kakashi watched us, looking amused.

I tried clearing my vision. Next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground. "But I'm still better" He said, smirking. He got off me and pushed up his glasses. I got up and got the sand out of my eye.

"Kabuto might have beaten you, but you did good. Not genin level yet, but close. Now you two can take a break. Meet back here in fifteen minutes." Kakashi said. "More like an hour with him" Kabuto whispered to me. I tried not to laugh, but it was true. I walked off, Kabuto following. "You did good kid. But the real test is the ninjutsu." He said, walking next to me. "It's going to be a real fight, using mainly ninjutsu, right? You can use taijutsu and kunai and shuriken?" I asked. "Precisely. I'll try not to hurt you too much." He said mockingly. "And I'll try not to embarrass you too much" I shot back. Him losing to a nine year old would be beyond embarrassing for him. "Let's both do our best and see who's the best ninja. After all, I taught you everything I know." "Agreed. So, why are you testing me?" I asked curiously. "I volunteered since if I didn't, you'd have to fight a jonin. All the genin and chuunin would have been too busy." He stated simply.

"Thanks. But there's something I want to ask you. I've wanted to ask you since we met." I said slowly. He looked at me, slightly confused. "Oh? You can ask me anything." "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" now he was more cautious. "Why are you my friend? Why did you help me? Everyone else hates me. Except Anko, but she's on missions most of the time." I said. He looked deep in thought. "Well?" I asked impatiently. "It's... complicated" He said. "Just try and explain. Remember, I'm just as smart as you are. So stop with all the secrecy" I said, getting mad. "We should be getting back now" He said suddenly. He wanted to avoid that subject. Well, I'll find out soon.

~~Time skip, 30 minutes~~

We waited in silence. Kakashi finally came. He looked up. "Sorry for being late" He said. "Are you two ready?" He asked. We both nodded. "Begin!" He yelled. Immediately I did a hand sign. "Sen'eujashu!" I yelled, punching my fist into the air in front of me. Five rather large snakes shot from my hand. Kabuto tried to get out of the way but my snakes were too fast. They bit into his flesh and injected their poison. I pulled them back as Kabuto fell to his knees. I did another hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!"I yelled and made four clones. Kabuto shakily got to his feet.

The five of us circled him. "What's wrong? Losing to a nine year old?" I taunted. He did a hand sign and his hands glowed a blue-ish green. We all charged. He hit three of my clones and they popped, but they left snakes in their place. The three snakes wrapped around him just as he defeated my last clone. It also turned into a snake and wrapped around him. I held my one hand out, my palm facing him. Slowly I closed my hand and the snakes wrapped tighter. He coughed. I opened my hand again and the snakes popped. He barely got up when I heard a shout. "I've seen enough!" Kakashi yelled. "Tenma, Kabuto, come with me!" He said sternly and turned, walking away.

A/N: I'm stoppng it here. Where are they going? What did they do? More importantly, will you review? Stay tuned! And sorry, but I might not update till the weekend. I'm almost done with exams so after that updates will be every two or three days.


	5. Academy Days

~~Training grounds, no POV~~

Tenma and Kabuto were following a very nervous Kakashi. He led them away from the grounds. He took them to the Hokage's office. "Wait here. I'll call you two in." He said and went in, closing the door behind him. "Honorable Hokage, we have a problem." Kakashi said to the old man. "oh? What about?" Sarutobi asked wearily. "It's about Tenma. She's on genin level. Kabuto tested her, and he's nearly on chuunin level" He said nervously. "Then what is the problem? Advance her if you deem her ready." said the wise old man. "The problem is, she seems to like snakes. Most of the jutsu she used had snakes. She made shadow clones that turned to snakes!" Sarutobi looked troubled at this new information. She was so much like her father. "Bring them in..." he sighed. This whole ordeal was giving him a headache. Kakashi went out, returning a moment later with Tenma and Kabuto following.

~~Tenma's POV~~

Kakashi called us in. I hate to admit it, but seeing the hokage made me a bit nervous. I looked at him. He was old. Immediately my nervousness dissappeared. "Tenma?" he asked. "What?!" I snapped at him. He looked taken aback. Kabuto put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "I have come to a decision. You will be placed in the Academy, in the brightest class we've had in a long time." He said. I looked at him in disbelief. Was this guy serious?! I was already at genin level! "Most of them are younger than you..." he continued. "Why?!" I snapped. He got up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "Because you lack dicipline and respect for your superiors!" He yelled. "Now go, Kakashi will show you where." He said after a few moments. I growled and left reluctantly. "Kabuto, stay behind." The hokage said as I was walking out. When I was out Kakashi closed the door. He started walking and I followed.

~~Time Skip, 15 minutes, 10:30 am~~

Kakashi stopped at a class. "Right now the class has a break. As soon as the others come to class, you have to come as well. I'll make sure you do." He said threatingly. I turned and went to the play ground as he went into the class. I looked around the grounds. The were a lot of kids standing around a boy. He wore a blue shirt and white pants. His hair style looked like it could attract a duck in heat. Then there was a boy on the swing and a girl with him. The boy had spikey blond hair and whisker marks on his cheek. The girl had pale skin. Not as pale as I am though. She had long white hair and ice blue eyes.

I went to a part of the play ground that was empty. Well, might as well train. I sat down in a meditation position. I closed my eyes and focused on channeling my chakra to the outside. I channeled that chakra to my arms, making it look like shadows covering my arms. I knew there were poles in the ground and barrels nearby. Maybe, just maybe. I opened my eyes and jumped to my feet. I ran towards the nearby wall. I ran up against it. When I was rather high up I did a flip. While in the air I extended one arm to one of poles and extended the other arm to the barrels. I threw the barrels into the air just as I pulled the pole from the ground. I threw the pole and pierced all the barrels, it hitting the wall and keeping the barrels there, in a neat line. I landed, my chakra arms dissappearing. I was panting. I had to admit, even though that takes a lot of chakra, it is beyond powerful. But that was most likely thanks to Sarlihudon.

I got up from the ground and saw wide eyed children watching me, behind them an instructor and Kakashi. I smirked and walked past them all, not caring at how half of them were afraid. They needed to know not to challenge me. "Who is she?" I heard a boy whisper to his friend. I only walked past and went to Kakashi. "Go. I'll stay. It'll be fun here." I said evilly, walking to the class. "Everyone, get to class!" Yelled the instuctor from behind me. I went into the class and went to sit in the corner by the window. "That's my seat." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to see the duck haired boy. "Get lost" I said, flipping him off. "Don't make me-"he started but I cut him off. "Don't make you what, kid? What'll you do?" I asked threatingly, getting up from my seat. Then he realized that I'm taller than him by at least 7 inches. He stayed quiet. "That's what I thought, small fry." I said, pushing him looked mad. "Hey, leave Sasuke-kun alone!" I heard a girl yell. I turned and saw a pink haired girl. "Sakura, shut up!" a blond girl whisper-yelled to the pinkette. I shook my head and sat down as duck boy walked away.

"Hi!" someone in front of me said. I looked down and saw a boy eating chips and a boy that sat low in his seat. "I'm Choji!" said the boy, having finished a the bag of chips. "What a drag..."I heard the other boy say. "Come on Shikamaru, cheer up!" The bigger one, Choji, said. "Hate to say it but I agree with Shikamaru. This stuff is too easy. I passed all the tests perfectly but the old man put me here because I 'lack dicipline and respect'." I said. They looked up at me. "Exactly. A three year old can do this stuff." said the lazy one, Shikamaru. "But hey, thanks for standing up to Sasuke! I'd never be able to do that!" Choji said. "He needed to get put in his place, the little brat." I said, looking out the window again. "Yea." I heard Choji mutter.

~~Time skip, next morning~~

I was on my way to that stupid Academy again. Kakashi came to wake me to make sure I go. I swear, next time he throws me with a bucket of ice, I'm turning him into a human kebab. I got to school just in time. I went into the class and went to my seat. The white haired pale skinned girl was sitting there. Oh no, not for long.

A/N: Hello again my evil monkeys :3 Another chapter for ya'll! Might update again tomorrow and from then, a lot of updates will come since exams are nearly over! :D And a big thanks to my first two reviewers, Arch-Magos Winter and a guest called ARandomPerson. Many thanks you two!


	6. Friends, enemies, and strange dreams

~~Tenma's POV, Academy~~

She was sitting in my seat. MY seat. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I asked her. Must stay calm, must stay calm. "I'm sitting. Why?" she growled slightly. "That's my seat." I looked at her. "So?" she asked boredly. "It means, move or else." I growled. "Is that a threat?" She asked threatingly, getting up. "As a matter of fact, it is!" I said, ready to attack. She suddenly smirked. "You're okay. I'm Anri, Anri Hyuga." She said, holding out her hand. I looked at her oddly, then shook her hand. "There aren't many people that would stand up to me. You're okay." I suddenly tightened my grip. "But I'm not good with Hyugas." I threw her to the front of the class like she's a ragdoll.

Anri got up just as Iruka came in. "Anri, get to your seat!" He said sternly. "But-" She started. I quickly sat down. "No buts, get to your seat! Look at Tenma, she's in her seat and it's only her second day! Can't you be more like her?" He said, scanning the class. Anri grumbled something about him being stupid and went to her normal seat, glaring at me.

"Right class, today we'll be practicing taijutsu. First a few questions. Tenma, what is taijutsu? Tell me in your own way, not like in a dictionary." He said, looking at me. "Taijutsu is hand to hand combat. There are many styles of taijutsu. Some styles of taijutsu can paralyze a victim, where others can poison them or even kill them. There are only a handful of ninja who can only do taijutsu, but they are deadly, and people underestamate them. If you want someone to demonstrate, let Lee do it. He's one of those that can only use taijutsu. Isn't that right Lee?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded, looking a bit shocked. "W-who taught you all that?"Iruka asked. "Kabuto Yakushi. He taught me almost everything I know. Everything from the first year at the academy, till being a genin." I said simply, ignoring the stares I was getting.

"Everyone, go out to the training grounds. We will start practice now." Iruka said, heading to the door. Everyone charged out, except a few of us. "Come on Shikimaru!" Choji called out to his friend, who was still sitting. I walked by his table. "Yeah, c'mon. Iruka will kill us, or try to, if we aren't there." I told him. He was suddenly there, next to me. "Guess you're right. But you and me, we shouldn't even be here. We're already on genin level. You might even be chuunin or higher." He whispered, so Choji couldn't hear. "C'mon you two!" Choji called again. "We don't have time for this now. Let's just go already." I said, walking out. "Hey, Tenma, wanna walk with us?" Choji asked politely. "Sure" I said, stopping to wait for them. They finally came and we walked to the training grounds. "Tenma and... Naruto, come forward. You two are next." He called. I came forward with a blond boy. "First, Naruto, you attack. Tenma, you have to block or dodge. Neither of you can step out of the circle." He said. I looked at the large circle drawn in the ground. Naruto and I walked to the middle of the circle.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted. Naruto threw a punch and I easily dodged. It went like this for a few minutes, then I caught his fist and threw him back a few steps. "Now, Tenma attack, Naruto you should dodge or block!" The sensei shouted. I immediately charged. I faked an uppercut, to drop the last second and swipe my leg under his feet, causing him to fall. He got up quickly, not wanting to give me an opening to attack again. I went to punch him in the stomach. He almost blocked, but I was too fast. Then I was behind him. I delivered a roundhouse kick to his back. He completely fell forward.

I felt someone pull me back. I turned and saw Iruka. "That's enough." He said. I went down on a knee beside the blond boy. "I said that was enough!" He shouted. My hand glowed blue and I placed it on his back. At least Kabuto taught me some healing jutsu. The blond suddenly sat up, a bit surprised. "It was only practice, not a real fight." I stated. I walked out of the circle to stand in the shade.

"Right everyone, you can all take a break now. When you hear the bell, go to class." He said, walking away. I just stood there. "Hey, Tenma, you coming?" I heard someone ask. I stared at Choji a bit confused. "You want me to hang out with you two?" I asked. "Yea, you look like you could use a friend!" he said happily. I smiled a rare smile. "Okay, where to?" I asked. "Okay, first we go get some lunch then we find a place to sit then we eat!" He said like it was the simplest thing on earth. "Sounds good." I said, realizing how hungry I was. Looks like I have two new friends, so three in total. Four if you count Anko.

We were sitting in the shade of a tree. I had just finished my lunch of two apples and a sandwich and Choji was still scarfing down chips and junk food. Shikamaru was sitting against a tree, fast asleep. I suddenly heard Choji scream. "I-i-it-t-s a-a-" he stuttered. "A what?" I asked, slightly irritated. "SNAKE!" he yelled hid behind me. I walked to where he pointed.

Right in the grass there was a green and black snake. I put my hand on the ground it front of it, palm facing up. It lifted it's head, almost to look at me, then it slythered onto my hand. I examined it closely, walking to a now awake Shikamaru and a very scared Choji. "I'm gonna call it... Berunka" I said after a bit. "You're keeping it?!" Choji asked. "Yea, I'm not leaving it here. It'll get killed if anyone else found it in the bushes." I said calmly. I heard the bell right. "Ugh, not again. Why did they have to put me here?" I asked no one in particular. "It's because you lacked respect for your superiors, that's why." I heard a voice from behind me say. It sounded more like it was mocking whoever said it in the first place. I turned to see a silver haired nin. "Hey, aren't you that Kabuto guy who taught Tenma?" Asked, surprisingly, Shikamaru. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he is." I answered for him.

"So, what are you three doing here? Aren't you supposed to go to class?" He asked. "Yea, we were about to go. Why are you back here?" I asked curiously. "I'm on a mission. I'm supposed to help Iruka sensei with his class, by demonstrating some ninjutsu." He said boredly. "I'm supposed to choose someone in the class to help me, but I'm not sure who. If I pick you it would seem like you're more like my apprentice, and I'm not sure who else is strong. We'll just have to see then" He said, walking away. I put my new snake on my shoulder. It curled around my neck, but not too tight. I grabbed Shikamaru and Choji back to class so we won't be late. Again.

"Right class, for today and tomorrow a genin will help us with training. Meet Kabuto. He'll be helping us." Iruka said, boring half of us to death. "He will need three of you to help him. Kabuto?" He let Kabuto stand forward so he can choose. "Tenma, Shikamaru, and... Neji, you three will help me." he said, motioning us outside.

"Neji, you will do a shadow clone jutsu. Shikamaru, you will destroy them." he told them. He then turned to me. "Tenma, tomorrow we will have a practice fight, using whatever jutsu we see fit." He said. "Oh, so you want a rematch?" I asked jokingly. He chuckled lightly. "No, we won't try and kill eachother. Understood?" I nodded. He led us back inside. "Neji" he said. Neji made about five shadow clones. "Shadow clones can't attack. They're used mostly to hide their creator. Shikamaru?" He asked. Shikamaru then threw a kunai at one, a shuriken at another, and destroyed the other three with taijutsu. "They are easy to beat, but they can move to dodge attacks or pretend to attack you itself, confusing the attacker. Tomorrow Tenma and I will show you how a real battle would go." He said. The final bell rang and everyone stormed out.I just went outside and started walking home. I was tired. I got home and flopped onto my bed, only to realize something was out of place. I didn't know what, but it was important.

Then I realized what was missing. Berunka was gone. I yawned. Was she with me when I came home? Or did she just slyther off just when I got here? I don't know. I'll find her. In the morning. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~In the dream~~ I was looking at two males. One was a teenager and the other was an older man. "Orochimaru-sama, Tenma is getting stronger. She also took the snake without hesitation." The teenager said, bowing to the other. "Good. She truly is my daughter, to befriend a very poisonous snake so quickly. Keep watching her, Kabuto. Make sure she's safe." the older man, Orochimaru, said. Kabuto nodded and stood up. "And she has made two friends. Choji and Shikamaru." He looked at Orochimaru to see if he approves. The older man looked to where I was, or I thought I was. "We have an eavesdropper." He said, looking 'me' in the eye.

I woke with a start. That was a creepy dream. I felt something cold against my arm. I looked down and saw Berunka. "There you are" I whispered.

A/N: Finally a new chapter! I want to thank icevomp for adding my story as a favorite! It means a lot!


	7. Fear

~~Tenma's POV, morning~~

I was just getting my pack when a certain copy nin showed up. "I'm already done, you're too late." I said, not looking at him. "I'm not here for that. The Hokage wants to see you again." He said like it was no big deal. "Can't. I have to help Kabuto show the class how a real battle would be." I said, walking to the door. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't a request. I recomend coming now."He said threatingly. "Again, no. School is a bit more important right now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late." I shrugged his hand off and went out. "After school. I'll tell him what you said." He called after me. "Whatever!" I called back, running to get to school. I got there and still had some time. The class was already open. I walked in and saw someone asleep at his desk. I silently creeped over. Berunka curiously peered out of my pocket. I took her out and put her on Shikamaru's neck. I quickly hid behind my own table.

About five minutes passed silently. I peered over the desk and saw he was awake, playing with Berunka. I got up and walked to his desk. "There you are. Guess who decided to wake me." He said lazily. "She seems so calm. When Choji's around she's always so... scared, I guess." I said, sitting down next to him. "Why are you here so early?" I asked, curious. "My mom nags every morning so if I skip breakfast and just come here, I don't have to listen to it. What about you?" He asked, also curious. "If I'm not done early, Kakashi-sensei would throw me with a bucket of ice water, bucket included." I said with a small laugh.

He laughed a bit too. Suddenly the door opened and Choji walked in. "Hey gu- SNAKE!" he yelled and ran in a circle. I quickly grabbed Berunka and carefully put her back in my pocket. "Okay, it's gone!" I yelled over his frantic screaming. He stopped and looked at us. He suddenly smiled. "You two are like snake whisperers!" he stated, rather loudly. Shikamaru and I looked at eachother than laughed. Choji looked confused. "What? What did I say?" He was clueless, to say the least. We stopped laughing but didn't tell him what's so funny. Slowly kids poured into the class. I was about to go to my usual spot when someone spoke up. "Hey Tenma, you should sit with us! The desk next to Shikamaru is empty!" Choji called cheerfully. "Sure kid, I'll sit with you guys." I said. Soon everyone was in, and class got underway. Most of the day passed, but Kabuto never came to help. When someone asked, Iruka looked at him and said Kabuto was with the Hokage, which got me a bit worried.

School was almost over when suddenly a few ANBU members burst into the class. "What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Iruka. "We are here t-" one started. "Here to what? Disrupt the class? Or to come get me for the Hokage again?" I asked tauntingly, standing up. Two of the men rushed forward and attempted to grab me by the arms. But they underestimated me. I quickly jumped up and they nearly crashed into eachother. "I said I'd come after school, but if you want to make this difficult." I said, running through the open door, ANBU charging after me. I ran till I got to the forest. I got to a clearing then stopped. "Tell me, why would he send ANBU to get me? Why would he send a squad of elite ninja just to get a nine year old girl?" I asked, pointing out an obvious mistake. "You are quite observant." One said, the only one that talked. The others quickly vanished. "I'm here to give you something, something from your father."

"My father... Is dead." I said slowly. "On the contrary, he is very much alive. If he were dead I wouldn't be here" said the man. "Well, what did you want to give me then?" I asked, irritated. He reached into a bag and pulled something out. I couldn't see what. He walked towards me and gave me a piece of paper with a ring. He then ran into the thicket, away from me. I looked at the ring. It was a black ring with a blood red ruby. I then looked at the note and started reading.

'Tenma

I know you think I'm either dead or I abandoned you, but I am alive. I never intended on leaving Konoha, but they didn't give me a choice. The ring you have now was once your mother's. Keep it, as a gift and a reminder. We will soon be reunited.

Your Father, Orochimaru'

I stared at the note in disbelief. If it was true, my father is still alive, and he's trying to get me. I looked at the ring again, then slipped it on my finger. It tightened so it wouldn't slip off. Must be the work of some kind of jutsu.

I went back to the academy, but school was just over. I went past the Academy and went to the Hokage's office. When I got there, Kakashi was waiting outside. "So, you decided to come" He stated. "Of course I did. I said I'd come, and I keep my word." I said, looking slightly irritated. "Go on in. I'm just here to make sure you come." He said. I opened the door and went in. The old man was sitting there. "Hello Tenma." he greeted. "Hello Hokage." I said. "I believe you wanted to see me?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't just want to know how I am. "I understand you're one of the top students." He said, looking slightly troubled. "Yes, I am." I answered. "Iruka speaks highly of you. He says you are extremely intelegent and skilled in taijutsu, ninjutsu and healing jutsu. He said you were supposed to help Kabuto display a true nninja fight. Is all this true?" He asked, still looking troubled. "Yes sir." I answered, trying not to be rude again. "Is there anything else going on with you or in your class?" He asked. I sighed. "I made two friends." I answered truthfully. "Oh? Did you now? Who?" he asked curiously. "Shikamaru and Choji." I answered. "Is there anything else?" He asked again. "Nothing important." I said. "Then you are dismissed." He said. I stood up and left. I felt is eyes on me till I was out.

I was on my way home. Suddenly someone ran into me. I stumbled but regained my balance quickly. I spun around. "Hey, watch i-" I stopped when I saw who it was. "Shikamaru, what are you doing?" I asked. "My dad is making me run laps of the village. If he catches me, I have to do the dishes tonight!" he huffed. I laughed lightly. I looked around and saw a furious Shikaku Nara. "Run!" he yelled and started running. I started running as well. No way am I getting trampled by Shikaku! I quickle caught up to Shikamaru. "C'mon, faster!" I called back to him. I was a good ten feet in front of him. "How?!" He asked frustrated. "Try and focus chakra to your legs and feet! Try or he'll catch us!" I yelled back, slowing down slightly. I saw him come a bit faster. "That's it! Now come on, he's right behind us!" I yelled, running faster again. Every now and then I slowed down a bit so he can catch up. When he reached me again, we both ran again. I saw how tired he is. Even I was getting tired. I looked up and realized it was sunset. How long have we been running? I saw something up ahead. "Stop, there's something in the road!" I called to him. We both slowed down and stopped. I laughed at what I saw. Shikaku was asleep on the road! I heard Shikamaru laugh too. I looked at him. He motioned me closer to his father. He made weird signs to show that we have to poke his sides at the count of three. I nodded and got ready. One, two, three. We poked.

"Aaahhh! I'm awake!" Shikaku yelled. this made me and Shikamaru burst out laughing again. He glared at us and then laughed again. "Looks like I have to do the dishes!" He said jokingly. After we all calmed down, Shikaku turned to me. "So, who are you? And how did you get my son to run so fast?" He asked. "I'm Tenma. And I just told Shikamaru to try and channel chakra to his legs and feet." He looked at me, a bit shocked. He then turned to Shikamaru."Wow, you learn fast!" he exclamed. "You know me, I always learn fast" Shikamaru stated. "Well, I'd better go. I need to go get something to eat too, so see ya!" I said, walking away. "You could come eat with us" said Shikaku. This took me by surprise. I turned and nodded. "Come on, our house is this way." He said, turning and walking away. I followed with Shikamaru. "I bet I won't be able to walk tomorrow. This was the most running I've did in a long time!' I exclamed. "Nah, I go through this once a week. Run for like three hours straight." Shikamaru said. "Why not just do the dishes? I bet it's less work than all this." I said. "Oh, you don't know dishes at our house. Trust me, all the running is worth it." he said, both seriously and jokingly. We soon got to their house. Shikaku just opened the door and went in, Shikamaru and I following silently. "So, who does the dishes today?" I heard a voice call from somewhere, most likely the kitchen. "I have to!" Shikaku answered, sounding depressed. We entered the kitchen. I saw a brown haired woman in the kitchen. She looked a bit surprised. She then looked from Shikaku, to me, to Shikamaru, and back to me again. "A guest?" she asked. All three of us nodded. "Dinner is on the table, I'll get her some too." she said kindly. I followed Shikaku and Shikamaru to a table. Shikaku sat on one side and, after placing some food on the other side, Shikamaru's mother sat next to him. Shikamaru and I sat on the other side. Dinner went by quietly. I only ate half the food, since I'm not used to so much food. I only ate what I could afford, which wasn't that much. That's one of the reasons I'm so skinny.

After dinner Shikaku started scrubbing pots and plates. Shikamaru's mother insisted that I stay a while longer. The three of us sat in a living room. "So let's start at the begining. Who are you and how do you know my son?" She asked. "I'm Tenma Uwabami, and I'm in Shikamaru's class."I stated. "Are you now? You seem older that him." She said curiously. "I am. I'm nine, where he's seven. I wrote the tests to become a chuunin this year, but, since I was never in the Academy, they put me in his class. I got top scores on all the tests, but they said I lacked dicipline." I told her. "You lack dicipline? Your parents must have been furious." He stated, a bit worried. "I don't have parents! I never did!" I snapped at her, getting up and storming out. She hit a nerve. I got outside and started running. I didn't care where, but I ran. I quickly found the cave from when I was five, but I ran passed it. I kept running and running. I started getting tired. I found a village. There were ninja there, but they only glanced at me. I felt something cold against my neck and reached my hand toward Berunka. I took her in my hand and played with her a bit. I found an alley near the one gate and went into it. I went to the end, which was surprisingly clean. I sat against the wall. Berunka was studying my mothers ring. She then looked at me and it looked like she nodded, as if she approves. I smiled. I played with her a while longer. I looked up at the moon. It was near midnight. I yawned. I'll get back to Konoha in the morning. I felt the cold breeze. It felt nice. I soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

~~time skip, morning~~

I woke up in the alley. Berunka was twisted around my hand. I sat up and realized I was in the other village. I came out of the alley. The streets were bursting with excitement. I went out and saw a kid sitting against the wall. I only walked past him. I suddenly turned back, grabbing his wrist. People stopped and looked. "You trying to steal from me?" I asked threatingly. He nodded shakily. He looked around my age. "Bad move." I easily threw him back. I did some handsigns. "Sen'eijashu!" I shouted, punching my fist into the air in front of me. Most of the people in the street were watching. About ten snakes shot from my hand. They wrapped around him and bit into him. He screamed in agony and I grinned wickedly. I dismissed my snakes. I then gathered my chakra to the outside. I felt the dark chakra swirl around me. I walked to the boy. I scanned the crowd. There were ninja, but they only watched on. Their headbands showed music notes. Sound. Then I realized what village it was. It's name and symbol were on the scroll I got all those years ago. Otogakure. I grinned wickedly again. I shot a chakra arm to the boy. I easily took hold of him. I jumped into the sky, using some of my remaining chakra to boost it. Everyone in town could probably see me. I was in the air, and I looked around the village. There. I fell, right toward a spike. I threw the boy. The spike pierced his heart. He let out one last, pain filled scream. Then he was dead. I landed gracefully on the spike. The people were afraid. 


	8. The Dreaded Bells

I looked down on the people from the spike. They were afraid. Then the ninja ran to tell the Otokage. But I'd be gone when they come. "I am Tenma Uwabami. Remember what happens to people who get on my bad side. I will be back, Otogakure. Next time there might be more death." I grinned again, then I jumped down. I ran through the nearby gate and went in the direction I thought Leaf would be. Thank goodness there isn't school today. I looked down at Berunka. She had a few drops of blood on her nose. I'd have to clean that later. I ran, taking breaks now and then. My legs hurt from all the running. I soon came to the cave where I spent a night as a kid. I then went in the direction I knew Konoha was. I finally got there, near sunset. I went to my house. I went in and grabbed an apple from the table. I quizky ate it, since I only ate berries in the forest. I then went to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on my door. I sat up and went to get it, when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I went to the basement instead, I searched for a few minutes then I found a small tunnel. I went in and quickly covered it again. I followed the tunnel and just when I got to the opening, something stopped me. I dismissed it and went out through the tunnel. I ran again. I found a hiding spot and looked at my house. I saw it was that strange ANBU member again. He had the same aura, so to speak. I creeped down and, when I saw he was alone, I went to him. "What do you want?" I asked. He turned around to face me. "I have a small message from your father." He said.

I sighed. "What is it?" I asked. This guy was getting on my nerves. "He says good work on your kill. The pick pocket deserved it." he answered. He then turned and left. So, my father was watching me. I went back in. I went back to my room and collapsed on it again. Hopefully, I can sleep now. Things were looking up now.

~~time skip, 5 years~~

Time went by quickly at the Academy. After killing that boy in Oto, I've become rather distant. I was a top student and people hated me more for it. Not my fault. The testing was just over. They gave me my headband at the very start, since I already took it and passed. I had my new headband on around my neck, rather loose. It bothered me on my forehead and arm, so this was better. I was just looking for something to do. I was the oldest to graduate this year, but that's the old fools fault. I was fourteen and the others were twelve. I needed something to do. The others were probably just finishing their testing. I looked around and saw the blonde boy, Naruto, running with a scroll. I ran after him.

He went to a clearing. "Good, Naruto, now give it to me!" Mitzuki, I think that's his name, said. I coudn't hear what else he was saying, but Naruto was running again. I stealthily followed. He ran for a while, and finally stopped. He opened the scroll. He looked through a bunch of the jutsu and then focussed on one. A shadow clone jutsu. Solid clones. I went in a bit lower and took out my own scroll. I copied it perfectly, then creeped away. I went back to my house. It was fixed up now, so it was better. I sat down on my bed and took out the scroll I copied the jutsu on. I practiced it for a while. I then stood up. I wanted to test it completely. I did the handsigns. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I created a number of clones. The fought two two. The fought like I did. Thought like I did. I controlled them for the most part. After a bit of testing, I dismissed the clones. Very useful. I looked outside and saw it was getting late. I went out and grabbed my wallet. Shikamaru, Choji and I agreed to meet at a resturaunt tonight to celebrate. I walked around and finally got there. They were already there. "Come on, I'm hungry!" Choji yelled. Same old Choji. "I lost track of time, but I'm here now. Let's go" I said. We went in and got a table. The place looked busy. "Did everyone graduate?" I asked. "Everyone except Naruto. He's lucky. This is such a drag really." Shikamaru said. "Stop being lazy!" I said. We ordered and talked about random topics till the food came. Then it was a fight cause Choji ate most of it.

We left rather late. I said my goodbye's and then went home. To say the night was strange and fun was an understatement. But after the training earlier I felt almost dead. Almost. I went over to my bed and grabbed the scroll. I hid it under some loose floorboards. Then I wanted to get to bed but a certain large snake took up the whole bed. I picked her up and put her in her little bed. I got in my bed and just layed there. As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep. I rolled around a bit then decided to get up. I went to the window and climbed halfway out. I then jumped onto the roof. I sat on the roof for a while. I looked up at the cloudy sky. There were a few flashes of lightning in the distance. I layed down. This is my vision of a perfect night. Hanging out with my few friends on a semi-cold night. I looked at the sky again. The lightning was getting closer.

"Quite a night, isn't it?" I heard someone say. I looked to the side and saw a silver haired medical nin laying a few feet away from me. "A perfect night." I answered. "What jutsu did you learn this time?" He questioned. "Just a new clone jutsu." I said. "Well, congrats. On graduating and the jutsu" he said, looking up at the sky. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Can't I just say congraduate my friend and equal?"  
"You can, but we haven't talked in a while." I stated. "Missions. They tend to keep you busy." He said after a while.  
"I see your team around the village a lot. You can't get that many solo missions." He was quiet. "Kabuto, what's going on? You've always kept something hidden from me." I said, looking at him once again. "You'll find out soon. Just trust me." He said, staring off to who knows where. I looked at the sky and heard a rain drop fall. I looked to him again, but he wasn't there. I went down to my window again, just as the storm started. I sat on the windowsill, one leg hanging out. My leg stayed dry though. I looked out and leaned my head against the wall. I watched the storm for a while then fell asleep, right there.

I woke up. My clothes were slightly damp from the rain. I went into my room. Berunka was asleep on my bed. Again. I went to my closet and got clean clothes. I took a quick shower then got dressed and put my headband around my neck again. I jumped out the window and ran to the Academy. Today they sort us into teams. I jumped from roof to roof and soon I was there. Most of the others were here as well. I went to my old seat in the corner. After a few minutes the chatter died down. Iruka came in with a bunch of Jonin. "When you hear your name come forward."

The names were called, teams got their new sensei, but my name wasn't called. Soon there were five of us. The other four were Anri Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey, what gives?!" Naruto yelled when Iruka said we'd be a team. "There are five of us, how can we be a team?!" He yelled again. "The Hokage wanted it like this. And Anri isn't part of your team. She's getting seperate training. She'll be with you for a few missions, but not many." Iruka answered calmly. "Anri, come with me. The rest of you, your sensei will be here soon." He then left, Anri following. We waited. Well, I did. The others were bickerring, except for Sasuke. He had some sense, it seemed. It was nearing noon when the door opened.

Kakashi Hatake walked in. He looked over us. "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Tenma Uwabami?" He asked. We nodded when he said our names. He walked out and we followed. We went to a sort of training ground with three posts in the ground. "We start training immediately." Kakashi said. He held up two bells. "None of you ate this morning, so this is how it works. I have two bells. Whoever gets a bell gets lunch. One of the remaining two will get half a lunch, while the last one gets nothing."He tied the bells to his belt. "You may use ant tecnique you want. Now, begin!" He shouted.

Almost instantly, Naruto charged at him. A fool. I left them to do as they want. Soon none of them were near, but Kakashi returned, as I knew he would. "You haven't made one move to get a bell. Why not even try?" he asked. "Oh, I'll try. I just didn't want the others getting in my way." I stated, doing a handsign. "Then come on, try." he dared. "Gladly!" I shouted, punching the air in front of me. "Sen'eijashu!" Several large snakes shot from my hand. They were fast, despite their size. He dodged one and grabbed it, but he didn't see the others. They wrapped around his limbs. He dropped the one he was holding and it attempted to grab a bell. He nearly did, when Kakashi broke free. I was already busy with a new handsign. My hands glowed blue. I ran to him and he dodged, but I had a clone behind him, using the same jutsu. My clone attacked him, surprising him. The clone got the legs down, while I got his arms. He looked at me, obviously surprised. I dismissed one clone and got the bell. "Told you." I said.

I left to where I knew he'd put the lunch. When I got there, Naruto had just arrived. I moved and grabbed the one lunch. Kakashi then came and grabbed Naruto. "Eating now is against the rules." He told Naruto. "Hey, what about her?!" Naruto shouted, outraged. I held up a bell. "I've already won." I stated. Sasuke and Sakura both ran out of the woods and tried to get the bell again. He easily dodged. "That's enough you three. Sasuke, you touched a bell so you get the other meal. Sakura, you get the smaller lunch since you didn't try and cheat. Naruto, you get nothing." He said. We went back to the three stumps in the ground. Kakashi tied Naruto to the one stump. Kakashi talked about team work then said we arent allowed to give Naruto any food. He then left us to eat. I ate a quater of my food, then went to Naruto. "W-what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Kakashi talked about teamwork. It's a test. If Naruto doesn't eat, the team won't be as strong as it can be." I stated, having to feed Naruto since he can't move. There wasn't another word said. Naruto ate the rest of my food. Then Kakashi came. He was furious. The others were nervous, but I stood smirking. "You pass." He suddenly said. "Tenma, you were smart enough to realize that if he doesn't eat, the whole team would be weaker. You all still need to work on teamwork. You have the rest of the day off." he said, walking to the village.

"I see I'm the best of all of us." I said, looking at them.  
"You aren't the best!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. "I'm the only one that got a bell, and I'm the reason why we weren't dropped from the program." I told them. They all looked down. "How did you get the bell?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm a match for him. At nine I was supposed to graduate even though I was never in the Academy. They put me in your class because I lacked dicipline. Now, I'm on chuunin or even Jonin level. As to how how I got the bell so easily, clones." I said the last part like it's obvious.  
"Shadow clones can't attack!" He yelled. "Try a forbidden jutsu. Solid clones. Easy." I said, walking away.

I heard shouts from behind me, but I ignored it. I kept walking into the forest. I got to the cave from my childhood. I went in. I walked to the back of the cave. It looks like a dead end, untill you look to the sides from against the back wall. Passages. One leads straight into Konoha, the other to Oto. I followed the one that lead to Oto. There, people don't care who and what I am. When I went there the second time's I got praise for the kill. I liked it there. I went on in the darkness. I stopped. The tunnel was blocked. Not by rocks, by a person. Someone that was facing the other way. He had dark grey hair and there was a purple rope around his waist. Suddenly a head lifted. Not on the front, but on the back. He had bangs on the left side of his face, and wore green lipstick. He was smirking. "What the...?" I started, getting in a fighting position. Then he turned around. The other one, the front, looked the same but his bangs were on the other side of his face and he wore a beaded necklace. "Ah, the first Konoha nin we get to fight." He said, noticing my headband. He then looked at me. His face turned to one of confusion. "Who are you?" He asked, even more confused.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I snapped. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he mocked. I resumed my normal posture. "Mock all you want, I'm not telling you anything till I know who you are." I stated. "Fair enough. But when you know who I am I want to know who you are." I nodded at this. "I am Sakon of The West Gate. And this is my Brother Ukon. Now it's your turn." He said, looking at me. "I'm Tenma Uwabami. I wouldn't exactly say Of The Leaf." I said, crossing my arms. "Oh, and why not?" He asked. "Since I was five, there have been almost two thousand assassination attempts, about seven hundred were ANBU. Who is the Otokage?" I asked. This was almost a game. "Orochimaru. He rescued this village five years ago. Only a month after he started his rule, a nine year old pick pocket was killed. I believe that's where I heard of you. Why do you want to come to Oto now?" He asked. I sat down and answered, "Why not?" He looked at me, amused. "What ninja level are you?" He asked. I smirked. "Genin, but everyone, including the Hokage, says I'm on jonin level. Now that I think about it, Kabuto is the one that told me it the first time. I'm on his level, but he insists that I am stronger." I said, lost in thought. "Kabuto?" He asked, but I didn't answer. After that we just talked, like we were friends. Turns out he's part of an elite group called the Sound Four. Soon I lost track of time. He yawned. "I should get back to Oto now. You can come if you want. But if you do, I have to take you to Orochimaru." He said. I got up from the ground. "I guess I can come. If I use this passage in the morning, I'll be back in Konoha rather quickly" I said. "And I want to fight you. I want to see how strong the Leaf nins are."He said, looking back at me. "Agreed." I said. We started down the passage. 


	9. Spark Ignites

We were outside the Otokage's office. I suddenly got a strange urge to listen in. If I went to the door and tried to listen, Sakon would most likely throw me out of the village. I wonder. If channeling chakra to your legs make you faster, to your arms let you attack faster, to your hands for stronger blows, then what if it's to things like your eyes? Eyes might make your vision better, nose better sense of smell, and ears for better hearing. I've got nothing to lose. I closed my eyes and focussed chakra to my ears. I heard someone talking, someone that sounded so familiar. "Lord Orochimaru, Tenma is getting suspicious. She asks me where I disappear to some days, and when I tell her I get missions, she knows that I'm lying. I won't be able to hide it from her much longer." He said. "That sounds like my daughter. Don't worry Kabuto, I will reveal myself soon." Said an unfamaliar voice. I opened my eyes and went to the door. "Hey, what are you-" Sakon started. Too late. I punched the door open, and surprisingly, to pieces. "Sooner than you think!" I growled at them. I didn't bother looking at the man, I looked at Kabuto. I was mad, no, furious. "So this is your secret?! You spy on me for another village!" I growled loudly, already doing a hansign. "Sen'eijashu!" I punched my hand in his direction. Instead of the normal black and red snakes, there came snakes that were deep red, like blood. There were a few dozen of them. He looked shocked. He couldn't move in time. The snakes wrapped around him.

It was like time had stopped. I was about to use my chakra arm. It was visible. Then, my snakes were cut to pieces. The other man had a sword that had cut through my snakes like they were nothing. I felt my arms pinned behind my back. Sakon. I growled and made a chakra arm. Only difference, it came from my back and punched Sakon away. I had both my arms as chakra arms. I knew Sakon was coming up behind me. I turned slightly. He was just behind me. I used my chakra arm to throw him at Kabuto, past the man. I saw them crash into each other. I felt the demon start taking more control. "No! NO!" I shouted at myself. I was not some animal! I dismissed the chakra arms. I made a clone of myself. I had it use a medical tecnique to make my one arm useless. No more jutsu. I then had it hit my leg, making it go numb. I'm not letting it take control! It quickly fixed my arm and leg. I had to dismiss my clone. I got to my feet. Kabuto and Sakon were both still recovering. The man looked impressed. I looked at him. He had long black hair, pale skin, and, the thing that surprised me most, he had slanted golden eyes. I was like a mirror image of him. He looked at me and smiled slightly. My face hardened. "Why did you abandon me?" I asked him. He looked taken aback. "I didn-" He started. "Yes, you did! If you didn't, then why did I have to grow up, trying not to get killed?!" I shot at him. "If you d-" I started. "I didn't abandon you!"He shouted. Now, I was quiet.

He turned me slightly so he can examine my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw he looked pleased. "Where is it exactly?" I asked suddenly. "It's here where your neck meets the shoulder, right side. More to the back." he said. I looked down. "I had better go give Lord Orochimaru an update. You should rest." He said, moving to the door. "Kabuto?" "Yea?" he responded. "Why were there restraints holding me down to a table? I know your story about the shuriken is a lie" I questioned. He looked at me and left, without a word. I sighed and layed down on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and wondered what Team 7 were doing.

~~Elsewhere, in Konoha~~ "There it is, catch it!" Sasuke yelled as they ran after a stray cat.

~~Back at Oto~~ I thought of all the possibilities. Weed pulling, picking up garbage, walking dogs. Those all sounded like jobs my team would do. I yawned. Maybe being here wouldn't be that bad. I drifted off to a light sleep.

I suddenly woke up. Again. I saw a man sitting next to my bed. Orochimaru, my father. I looked at him. "Hellooo?" I asked when he didn't notice I was awake. His eyes suddenly lit up as he looked at me. 'Okay, watching me sleep is beyond weird.' I thought. The room was silent. I sat up.

"Explain." I sad, rubbing my shoulder. I tried turning my head to see what it was. I caught a glimpse of a black mark. I looked back at him. He was looking down again. "Answer me!" I shouted. He looked at me. He smiled. "What's so funny?" I snapped.  
"You have your mother's temper." He said, chuckling. I growled lightly. "Explain. What's the mark on my shoulder?" I asked.  
"So you saw that. A gift, if you will." He answered.  
"I don't want it!" I yelled. He abandoned me and now he suddenly cares?! "Trust me."  
I got up. Trust him? Not till he proves that he actually cares! I walked past him, to the door. I turned slightly. "I'll come back. I can't stay now." I said, walking out. I walked aimlessly for a while. I passed several rooms where ninja were training. There was a small army! I walked around will I found the passage to the cave again. I walked through the darkness.

Sakon was there again. "You leaving already?" He asked. "Yea, but I'm coming back later. First I need to find my so called 'team' and help them with whatever stupid job they have. If they had to walk dogs, I'd better start searching." I joked. Sakon laughed lightly. "Remember, I still want to fight you." he said. I nodded. I walked past him. I walked through the darkness again. I soon came to the cave. I contined on through the passage to Konoha. I was nearly there when I heard a cat. I looked down to see a cat. I picked it up and looked at it's collar. I walked out of the cave. I was now near the academy.

It was about noon now. I walked through the crowded street and got to the house. There stood a dissapointed Kakashi and an embarassed Team Seven. I walked up to the lady who stood in front of them. "I walk back into the village, and find a cat. I come here to give it back, and find out my team couldn't catch it. Looks like I am the best of this team." I said mockingly, looking at them. I turned to the lady and gave her the cat, as she thanked me a dozen times. She went into the house, hugging the cat. I turned back to my team. "I've spent the day training and I complete the mission alone. Good day for me, bad for you three." I stated. They looked ashamed. Kakashi was the first to speak. "I spoke with the Hokage and he wants to talk to you. The rest of Team Seven has to come as well." He said, starting off to the Hokage's office.

We were in his office. Team Seven, along with all the Jonin sensei, Anko, Iruka, Kabuto, and several members of the ANBU, were lined up behind him. "Tenma Uwabami, I've only heard praise from all your instructors, and a few others as well. Iruka?" he asked. Iruka came forward.  
"She bested everyone in her class and was the smartest of all my students. Anko?" He stepped back and Anko stepped forward.

"She mastered her first jutsu at five. She protected herself from assassins through her childhood. She is one of the best I've seen. Kabuto?" She stepped back and Kabuto came forward.

"I've known her since she was five. I trained her. She quickly mastered jutsu that I have not mastered yet. She bested me when I tested her when she was nine. She has only grown stronger. She deserves the title of Chuunin. Kakashi?" He stepped back. Kakashi came forward.

"She was the only one that completed the bell test, of all my teams over the years. She knew when it was a test. She is extremely resourceful. I am proud to have her as a student. She nearly bested me when I didn't use my 'gift'. If anyone deserves this title, it's her." He said. The Hokage looked over all us. In turn, everyone, including my team and the ANBU nodded. He looked at me.

"Tenma Uwabami, I would like to grant you the title of Chuunin." He said. I was surprised to say the least. "But I can't." he said."My reasons are my own. You still need to prove yourself to me. Do that and I'll grant you the title of Chuunin." Everyone was surprised, shocked. Everyone started to leave, except those that still wanted to speak with him. I was stopped when I got outside. "Yes Anko?" I asked."We have to talk. Now."she said sternly. I nodded and we started walking. I looked at her and saw her smirk evilly. I looked back and saw the real Anko walking the other way. I took control. I walked in front of the fake and went to the passage. Kabuto was there. "You catch on fast." Kabuto complimented. "I didn't become a chuunin by being a moron." I shot at him.

I turned to face the fake Anko. "A little tip, Anko is never that stern with me" I turned to the passage. I started for it when Kabuto got in my way. "I'm going, you can't stop me." I stated, pushing past him. He was about to get in my way again. "Don't even think about it!" I snapped, entering the passage. The only followed. I kept walking. Then, I got to Sakon. "You ready for a fight?" I asked. "More than ready. No holding back." He smirked. "Agreed. Let's go." I said, walking past him. He followed quickly. We reached the other side. It was getting a bit dark. "Where are we going to fight?" I asked. He came past me and motioned for me to follow. "First, we get the others. At the other gates." he said. "What, afraid that you can't beat me alone?" I taunted. "No, they want to watch. They already know about the fight." he stated. We went to all the gates. First, we found a big guy, then a guy with extra arms, and lastly, we got a red head girl. Sakon showed us to a training ground. "Okay, so who are all of you?" I asked when we stopped.

"I'm Jirobo of the South Gate." answered the big one. "I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate." answered the one with extra arms. "And I'm Tayuya of the North Gate." answered the red head. "Sakon, who is this?" she asked.

"This i-" Sakon started. "I'm Tenma Uwabami, daughter of your Otokage, Orochimaru. If you mess with me, my father would be the least of your worries." I snarled. The red head smirked. "You're from Konoha, right? I hear your village is filled with wanna be ninja"she said, wanting to get me angry. I felt my chakra reacting already. I created a chakra arm. I shot it towards her, catching her off guard. I gripped her tightly, making sure she can't move. "What was that?" I snarled. She caughed up some blood. "Not bad." she stated. I dropped her. "I'm nothing like other Konoha ninja. I might be a genin, but I'm as strong as my jonin instuctor. And, unlike the other pathetic ninja in my village, I've killed and would happily do it again." I said, smirking evilly. They looked at me. "You'll fit in nicely, especially with us. Welcome to the group." Tayuya said. The others nodded in agreement. "So, is there going to be a fight or not?" I asked, still smirking.

~~time skip, few months~~ The months went by. I hardly went to training with my team. If I did, it's five minutes so I can show them how to do this or that. I was more at Oto than anywhere else. The Sound Four were my frieds, and they helped me train. Tayuya most of all. I think she's just glad that there is another kunoichi now. I started growing closer to my father. He trained me. First, it was just training to test my limits. Then came sword training. First it was with wooden swords. After a few weeks I could finally get a hit in on him. The training continued, and soon it was with real swords. I wasn't at my fathers level yet, but I was good.

"Tenma, I want to give you something." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned and saw my father. "Yes?" I asked. "Come with me." He said, walking away. I followed him. "Father, where are we going?" I asked when we got to the forest. "We're going on a little trip." He said, not stopping. I knew that I wouldn't get anything else. We walked for a while. Then he suddenly started running. I ran and tried to keep up, but I kept stumbling over tree roots. I started running a bit more, getting used to the roots. I lost sight of him. I still ran, but a bit slower. I was focussing chakra to my ears. I heard him to the left. I turned, barely missing a tree. I kept listening. Now he was behind me. I jumped up and landed on a tree branch. I looked down to see him. "You really have improved. Well done." he said. "So, where are we going?" I asked. He pointed to the mountains I could barely see. "We rest the night. After, we're climbing to cave up there." he said. So we aren't too far. We continued on for a small while till we got to a rock formation the could work for shelter if it rains. We made a fire for warmth, even though we didn't need it. We made turns taking watch while the one slept. The whole night went like that.

Soon we were scaling the mountains. It was colder there than on the ground. I tried not to slip or fall, but the path was only ice. Several times my father grabbed me. If he didn't, I'd most likely be dead or seriously injured. We finally got to an opening. "This is Ryuchi Cave. Only a few people can go in. But, you might be able to go in." he said, going in. I followed slowly. Inside it was a bit warmer, but not much. I felt a sudden pain rushing through me. I bit back the urge to scream. I continued in. We came to a weird shrine thing. There was a statue of a snake. Below the statue there was a sword and a scroll. My father turned to me. "Why?" he asked. I knew he meant. Why did I continue in even through the pain? "To gain one thing, another else must be lost. To gain access to this cave I must feel the pain. A small price." I said. He looked impressed. I felt the pain intensify, but I refused to scream. Then, the pain disappeared. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Manda approves of you. Good. Now, come here." he said, motioning to the shrine. I stepped forward and my eye caught something. A shining sword and a scroll. I turned to my father. "Take the sword." he said. I obeyed and picked it up. It looked like his Sword of Kusanagi. It had a black hilt and a matching scabbard. They seemed to absorb the light. "What...?" I asked, looking at him. "It's an exact replica of mine. Use it well. And it's not all here for you." he said, picking up the scroll. He spread it open. "Sign it with your blood. It's a summoning contract." He said, looking at me. I stared at the scroll. It had a few names on, but not too many. Wait, Anko? She signed this as well? I took a kunai from my pouch and cut my finger open. I quickly wrote my name on it. 


End file.
